Nunca y siempre
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: Hoy que tantos años han pasado… hoy que el tiempo se ha vuelto un ladrón, al cerrar mis ojos veo los tuyos con amor mirándome otra vez, ¿de qué me ha servido tanto orgullo? ¿de qué sirve vivir el ayer? (Letra de la canción "Lo que pudo ser" del grupo Paté de Fua)... Algo sucedió, se separaron, no se han olvidado ¿volverán a unirse?


Hoy que tantos años han pasado… hoy que el tiempo se ha vuelto un ladrón, al cerrar mis ojos veo los tuyos con amor mirándome otra vez, ¿de qué me ha servido tanto orgullo? ¿de qué sirve vivir el ayer? (Letra de la canción "Lo que pudo ser" del grupo Paté de Fua), es lo que trato de expresar aquí bueno pues primero ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por pasarse a leer este pequeño one-shot / songfic, ¿De qué trata esto? Tal vez la trama es algo trillada pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así, un suceso de hace años alejó a Ranma de Akane, nunca dejaron de amarse, eso es claro, pero ¿podrán unir de nuevo su camino?

Claro está que no me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para poder expresar una historia que "pudo haber existido" entre nuestros personajes favoritos.

La canción se llama "Sobraron precipicios" y es propiedad del grupo Maldita Nerea, grupo español.

**_Nunca y siempre_**

**_Era tarde como siempre_**

**_Tú no dijiste que no_**

**_No buscaba más que verte_**

**_Nadie más ciego que yo_**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde aquello… y dos desde que ella empezara a planear esa edificación ¿post-moderna? ¿lúdica? ¿tradicional? ¿de entretenimiento? No sabía con exactitud cómo describirlo, no tenía la más remota idea respecto a los tipos de construcción ni mucho menos de la jerga arquitectónica, salvo las palabras que había visto en ciertos contratos… lo que si sabía, era que esa construcción descrita por muchos como la obra más vanguardista de los últimos años, ese parque temático que unía lo tradicional con lo moderno, era un simple reflejo de Akane Tendo: una mezcla entre lo dulce y lo amargo, lo sutil y lo fuerte, lo suave y lo duro… la perfección combinada en esta vida.

Ranma se burló de Akane cuando supo que estudiaría arquitectura "¿tú diseñar edificios? Si eres tan torpe que no puedes hacer ni una torre con palillos sin que quede chueca" le dijo a su entonces prometida, Akane se había encargado de cerrarle la boca con su trabajo, ahora que si de sorpresas se trataba tampoco se creyó capaz a él mismo de terminar la carrera en leyes ¿leyes? Le preguntó su padre cuando fue aceptado en la Universidad de Economía y Leyes de Osaka, leyes, era el arma que necesitaba para recuperar el dojo de la familia Susaki (apellido de soltera de su madre), que metido en un embrollo legal le pertenecía a un primo lejano de Nodoka. La primera vez que intentó obtener la herencia de su madre, fue a través de los golpes, y lo consiguió ¡nadie le ganaba a Ranma Saotome! Pero el tipo era astuto, y no declinó, haciendo uso de léxico que Ranma a sus 19 años desconocía y mostrándole papeles que no tenían más que sentido jurídico envolvente, hizo ver que la propiedad era suya… perdió la primera batalla… pero no la guerra, esa fue la razón por la que estudió leyes.

Se ajustó su corbata ¡vaya que era incómoda! Pero el estúpido despacho donde laboraba le había solicitado ser formal en su vestimenta, al menos no le había pedido un corte de pelo, pensó el chico mientras se tocaba su trenza característica, este día si lo haría… ahí se encontraba en la entrada, como cada mañana desde la inauguración del parque temático "JIKAN – DOROBO", donde según el eslogan, hecho seguramente por Nabiki, quién había estudiado mercadotecnia, el ladrón de la diversión robaba tus minutos a cambio del pleno goce de lo tradicional y lo moderno… sacó dinero de su billetera y caminó hasta la taquilla, no sin antes cerciorarse de que la pequeña cajita que llevaba consigo a diario, estuviera en el bolsillo derecho… este día realmente entraría, lo haría, tenía… debía… realmente era necesario hacerlo… que mejor lugar para ese objeto que el parque…

- Un boleto por favor – dijo con la voz varonil que ahora caracterizaba sus 26 años, la muchacha castaña que atendía le sonrió coquetamente – ¿sólo uno? – ¿qué estaba sorda o qué? Se preguntó Ranma ¡claro que uno! Pero no tenía ganas de pelear por tonterías, volvió a repetir serio – solamente uno por favor – la joven se pasó el dedo por sus labios color coral, sin que se inmutara el joven de trenza – bueno, si necesitas compañía… después de las 3 estoy libre – el chico ni siquiera contestó, tomó la pulsera-boleto con rapidez y se dirigió a la puerta de acceso, tragó saliva y dio el primer paso que le abría camino al parque…

(N/A: Jikan: tiempo, Dorobo: ladrón)

…

…

…

**_El misterio se desnuda_**

**_Dentro de la habitación_**

**_La verdad era la duda_**

**_Duda que todo cambió_**

Seis años… no necesitaba calendario, celular, ipad o alguna aplicación de las nuevas tecnologías que le recordara la fecha exacta del día en que Ranma partió para no volver… seis años, más tiempo lejos del que estuvieron "cerca"… Akane sonrió de forma melancólica y se levantó de la cama de un brinco, observó el pequeño ventanal de vieja habitación de Nerima, escenario de múltiples peleas y reconciliaciones con su entonces prometido… prometido… hacía tanto que no usaba esa palabra…

Tomó un baño y enseguida bajó a darle de comer al gato que tenía como mascota, ne-chan, por absurdo o infantil que pareciera, acariciar a su gato le recordaba aquellas veces que calmó a Ranma en años anteriores, esos momentos en que se perdía a sí mismo en su más terrible fobia, instantes en los que ella podía ser cariñosa porque sabía que el joven de trenza no lo recordaría, cuánto le hubiera gustado que esa falta de memoria hubiera estado presente aquella noche en la que todo terminó ¿por qué dejaron a la duda apoderarse de sus vidas?

- Ne-chan, ven gatito, ven chiquito, anda vamos, eso es – dijo la joven Tendo, la única habitante de la casa por el momento, su padre, había decidido conocer todo Japón en su vejez, gracias a las redituables ganancias del parque construido por la menor de sus hijas.

Akane tenía el cabello recogido en una pequeñísima coleta, se agachó refunfuñando a recoger el cereal que ne-chan había tirado, acto seguido sintió el calor de su felino cuando se paseó entre sus piernas – eres casi igual de necio que él ¿lo sabías? – comentó con burla y profunda melancolía al mismo tiempo, la joven arquitecta miró al minino color grisáceo mientras el gato tomaba del agua que ella había servido, entonces la joven remató con añoranza - e igual de bobo para pedir disculpas -

…

…

…

**_Y mira donde hemos ido_**

**_Todo el tiempo invertido_**

**_Sólo para ser_**

**_Como el desconocido_**

**_Que se esconde perdido_**

**_Donde nadie lo pueda ver_**

Akane Tendo no podría haber hecho mejor ese gran parque temático, un parque de diversiones excepcional en el mundo, conjuntando la nueva tecnología, los nuevos placeres de la infancia nipona con las viejas tradiciones del país, el parque era familiar, cada uno de los visitantes podría sentirse a gusto en el sitio adecuado. Ranma Saotome, el visitante número 3047 –según el ticket de su pulsera – veía cada escenario maravillado, él siempre lo supo, Akane podía lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera, y nunca lo dudó, ella jamás dejaría de ser quién es aunque fuera una arquitecta, y esta obra, para muchos, arquitectónica o de arte, para él era el sello característico de la mujer que tenía cautivo su corazón… cada rincón era impregnado por Akane, particularmente ese espacio dedicado a las artes marciales, ella nunca las olvidó… jamás dejó de amarlas… lástima que él se diera cuenta tan tarde y no en el momento preciso…

En un pequeño rincón del mapa temático se encontraba ese espacio, era un viaje en el tiempo y a la vez una visión futurista de las artes marciales en Japón: sus orígenes, su evolución, los mayores representantes (incluyendo una foto de él, por supuesto, el campeón nacional más joven en la categoría libre hace dos años), y las negociaciones presentes del gobierno nipón para incorporar las artes marciales en las Olimpiadas… "Caballo salvaje" se llamaba esa zona, según los anuncios del parque ese nombre representaba a las artes marciales pero Ranma tenía un presentimiento, sentía un desazón y una emoción ligada en el corazón al pensar que quizás Akane había nombrado esa área por él… ¿y si aún no era demasiado tarde? Entonces las imágenes difusas de aquella noche en uno de los dormitorios cercanos de la Universidad de Tokio se hicieron presentes en su memoria…

¿cómo pudo irse así sin más? Él mismo había sido presa de las trampas de la vida en el pasado gracias a Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo e incluso la profesora Hinako, quienes le habían hecho pasar experiencias nada gratas poniendo a Akane en su contra, momentos inoportunos, escenas que parecían simular otras cosas, si le hubieran pagado un yen por cada situación equivocada que la chica Tendo malinterpretó… seguramente sería millonario, se rio con ese pensamiento ¡tal vez sólo le había contagiado a Akane su mala suerte! Pero era bastante inmaduro, con 20 años, inseguridad a flote y una relación nada estable, la escena que vio aquella noche lo hizo cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida: alejarse de ella… y había prometido que sería para siempre, pero nunca fue así… todo el tiempo estuvo como sombra vigía tras sus pasos, incluso, se podía jactar de haber logrado un acuerdo secreto que a Akane le había permitido hacer ese parque… siempre cuidándola, custodiando sus pasos… de lejos siquiera…

…

…

…

**_Y no llega aunque lo intente_**

**_Y ahora no puedo seguir_**

**_No hago vida en el presente_**

**_Y todo me recuerda a ti_**

Había pedido el día de hoy a cuenta de vacaciones, el jefe no le negó a Akane descansar 24 horas, no podía hacer eso con su joven promesa, apenas tres años laborando en forma y se había convertido en una mujer exitosa, no sólo eso… entre los compañeros era blanco de apuestas ¿quién podría salir con Akane Tendo? Siempre tan gentil, amable pero reservada… elegante, formal y de sonrisa encantadora, eran muchos los que pretendían acercarse a ella pero Akane siempre les daba la vuelta, a regañadientes había salido con las citas sorpresa de Nabiki o los intentos amables de Kasumi, al final, cada cita fallida le recordaban lo que realmente añoraba… ¿y si no era demasiado tarde? Había dejado al tiempo hacer añicos, lo había dejado crecer como un gran monstruo come sueños y esperanzas, esa era la verdadera razón del nombre del parque… el tiempo podía volverse ladrón de momentos, instantes, ilusiones, explicaciones, perdones… si uno lo dejaba seguir sin rumbo, el tiempo podía ser dador de vida… la vida que ella quería… o ladrón de la misma…

Suspiró pesadamente mientras cruzaba el último semáforo camino al parque que había ayudado a construir, eso decía ella, podía ser la arquitecta de ese lugar, pero existía un equipo completo de ingenieros, obreros, mercantes, gente que laboraba en diversas actividades y que habían coadyuvado a crear la principal atracción de Tokio, después de la Torre característica de la ciudad. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedir un brazalete, casi todo el personal del lugar la conocía, ella iba a menudo a ver su "gran obra" decían unos, realmente iba a pasearse en ese mar de gente para no sentirse tan sola.

Maldijo una y otra vez su ciega confianza hacia las personas: esa estúpida clase en la que conoció a Kevin Kuno, primo excéntrico de Kodachi y Tatewaki, aunque no lo parecía a simple vista… y su compañera de cuarto, Kaori Daidouji… Akane siempre creyó que debía dar oportunidad a cada persona basándose en el trato hacia ellas, Ranma se lo advirtió "no te confíes, ten cuidado" ¿y qué hizo ella? Convertirse en la amiga de ambos, nunca creyó que eso justamente causaría la separación con Ranma

¿Lo había hecho adrede? No, la verdad en esos momentos se sentía sola: p-chan hacía mucho que había desaparecido, extrañamente casi al mismo tiempo que Ranma y los demás (Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Genma, por mencionar algunos) habían encontrado la cura… Ranma iba de torneo en torneo, desde el primer año de universidad ella era una estudiante y él un aclamado artista marcial perseguido por un montón de muchachitas bobas, tan solo recordarlo se volvía a molestar estúpidamente… ella concentrada en sacar buenas calificaciones para permanecer en el programa de becas… él cada día más lejano en sus torneos, reclamando su falta de tiempo, su falta de amor a las artes marciales, su tiempo compartido con Kevin, el estrafalario y guapo sobrino del director de Furinkan y sus salidas con la joven Kaori.

"Caballo salvaje", el área de artes marciales en el colosal parque temático era su pequeña gran disculpa a Ranma por no ir tras él para darle explicaciones de que lo que vio no era lo que creía, tantas veces se había recriminado frente al espejo haberlo dejado ir ¿cuántas veces él fue tras ella para decirle que Shampoo se había metido a su recámara sin permiso? ¿cuántas veces él le dio explicaciones de las trampas de Kodachi? ¿cuántas veces le explicó que Ukyo sólo era su amiga pese a lo que la castaña pudiera decir? Entonces ¿por qué ella se paralizó y no pudo ni siquiera inmutarse? ¿por qué no pudo al menos decir que no era nada de lo que él pudiera pensar? ¿por qué? Se dejo caer en una de las bancas cercanas, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y su cara en las palmas de sus manos… imbécil, él lo había sido… igual que ella… y se dejaron atrapar por su maldita estupidez y orgullo férreo…

…

…

…

**_Se esfuman la calma, el sentido, la pausa_**

**_El recuerdo y la rabia ya duermen aquí_**

Por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse… ¡incluso hoy la vida era irónica con él! ¡maldita sea! Tantas vacilaciones en entrar al parque para deshacerse de lo que siempre le recordaba la fatídica noche y hoy, justo hoy que se había decidido… estaba ella… ahí… mirando hacia el horizonte, piernas cruzadas cubiertas por una falda ¾ de mezclilla… torneadas a simple vista… firmes… testigos completamente del entrenamiento que la joven aún hacía, Ranma sonrío para sí mismo… finalmente Akane no era tan diferente a cómo la recordaba… sus brazos frágiles y delgados, esas pequeñas muñecas de las que colgaban pulseritas de colores, seguro obras de arte de sus sobrinos gemelos… al menos es lo que sabía por su madre… la blusa color rosa de tirantes, ligeramente escotada… cómplice en su imaginación traviesa…

No obstante, debía reconocer el joven abogado, el cuerpo de aquella mujer no era sólo más que la fachada, una capa fina y hermosa pero su rostro, el rostro de aquella chica fue lo que lo flechó la primera vez: esos ojos cafés que cautivan tan solo mirarlos, esa pequeña nariz que arruga fácilmente a la menor provocación, esos labios delgados y dulces que solamente una vez se atrevió a probar… y más allá de eso… era el alma de esa chica que aún lo tenía suspirando: su inocencia, su alegría, su necedad, su explosiva personalidad, su firmeza, su buen corazón…

- Ra… Ran… Ranma – apenas pudo pronunciar la joven Tendo cuando se percató de una presencia cercana a ella, sus ojos encontraron esas iris azules que siempre la desarmaron, por unos segundos ¿o minutos? Tal vez horas según el reloj de cada corazón, para ellos fue una eternidad y un instante efímero al mismo tiempo, ninguno sabía que decir: él siempre había seguido sus pasos pero a la distancia, y ella nunca se atrevió a buscarlo por cobardía…

Siempres, nuncas, jamases, de por vida, hoy, ayer, mañana, desde cuando, para entonces… frases que no servían para esa pareja de jóvenes que se veían profundamente, sus almas parecían querer tocarse a través del contacto visual, casi se olvidan de respirar (salvo que la naturaleza es sabia y los cuerpos reaccionaron en automático), las bocas secas pedían fundirse pero las neuronas les impidieron siquiera acercarse más… un paso… dos pasos y el freno racional hizo hincapié anclándolos como barcos sin rumbo en el mar…

…

…

…

**_Y dime cómo hemos ido para que sin sentido_**

**_No podamos ser _**

**_Algo más que dormido y odio reconocido_**

**_Y un camino sin recorrer_**

- Akane – logró pronunciar el joven de trenza, no sin dificultad, Akane jamás imaginó que lo vería con camisa y pantalón de vestir, claro, no podía faltar la irreverencia en ese hombre: la corbata malhecha de color azul marino, la camisa algo desfajada color azul cielo, pantalones azul oscuro sujetos de un cinturón con la marca de una nube y un rayo, marca de Zeus al parecer, zapatos negros, enseguida se dio cuenta de su imprudencia al observar a Ranma como una obra arquitectónica, fijándose en los detalles, en el porte, en los grabados… grabados… al darse cuenta de que su vista seguía en el suelo respingó, abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en su interlocutor al escuchar por segunda vez su nombre, esa voz ronca y profunda provenía de esos labios que se moría por saborear, se sonrojó de tan solo pensarlo, pero es que esos ojos azules irradiaban… pasión, la espalda ancha era claro ejemplo de que aunque en los últimos años Ranma no había figurado en los torneos marciales, el muchacho seguía en forma… y esa trenza, negra azabache característica le daba un aire varonil que no se atrevía siquiera a mirar los brazos que muchas veces hace muchos años la habían salvado de las más extrañas o peligrosas situaciones – Ranma… - fue lo único que pudo decir…

- Es… increíble lo que has hecho aquí – pronunció el muchacho con suavidad y tiento, sin mirarla a los ojos, al contrario, señalaba con su índice una pequeña casa estilo "embrujada" – bastante creativo diría yo –

- Gracias, eso yo… se me ocurrió… es decir – ni siquiera podía formular una estúpida frase de la forma correcta ¡maldición! ¡que estúpida se estaba viendo! Se golpeó la cara con su palma sin pensar y sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, verdadero estremecimiento en cada uno de sus poros, casi se queda sin respiración al sentir el contacto de una mano cálida y firme quitando su propia mano de su rostro –si serás torpe Akane ¿ahora te golpeas a ti misma? – no tardó en fruncir el ceño, extrañaba hacerla rabiar, siempre había extrañado cada partícula del ser de esa mujer y verla molestarse por **su causa** lo hizo feliz internamente, quizás… tal vez… era una señal…

…

…

…

**_Y mira dónde hemos ido, todo el tiempo invertido_**

**_Sólo para ser _**

**_Como el desconocido que se esconde perdido_**

**_Donde nadie lo pueda ver_**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó curiosa la muchacha.

- Es un espacio abierto a todo el público ¿no es así? Y yo pagué mi boleto – contestó el hombre trajeado mostrando su pulsera – soy libre de estar donde quiera Akane –

- mphph lo último que recuerdo fue haberte escuchado que no querías saber nada de mi existencia en tu estúpida vida –

- no todo se relaciona contigo, podrás haber dibujado esto pero no lo construiste tu sola, en todo caso, sino mal recuerdo declaraste que yo era tan egocéntrico y tan infantil que no era capaz de ver más allá de mi propia nariz… creo que estar aquí en tu magnánima obra no te hace menos egocéntrica e infantil – se observaron incapaces de decir algo más, habían sacado palabras hirientes del pasado, tenían la rabia contenida y el amor colgando en un hilo…

¡Idiota! fue lo primero que ella pensó, ¡idiota él! ¡idiota ella! ¡idiota el tiempo! ¡idiotas las circunstancias! Bajó el rostro y sin poder contener el llanto balbuceó – idioteces – quiso girar en 180 grados para alejarse del hombre que amaba, del hombre que quería ver y que ahora que había tenido oportunidad prefería huirle… en acto reflejo él no pudo dejarla ir, no esta vez, la sujetó de los hombro y espetó – no te vayas – Ranma la detuvo con suavidad, ella no se movió pero por si acaso intentara zafarse de él y correr, el joven dijo despacio – por favor – Akane alzó la mirada, pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control, él sintió un hueco en el pecho y las inminentes ganas de abrazarla pero su racionalidad lo inmovilizó, la respiración contenida exhaló en un suspiro y de forma natural el hombre de corbata le propuso – vayamos allá – al indicar la mansión - ¿serás capaz de seguirme el paso Akane Tendo? –

- ¿eh? – volteó la joven y observó la casa "embrujada" que no era casa embrujada, era un especie de práctica para cualquier artista marcial, una práctica en parejas, sólo en equipo dos personas serían capaces de pasar tal laberinto – yo – respondió dubitativa

- ¿tienes miedo? –

- por supuesto que no… pero… es –

- es sólo un juego… nunca tuvimos oportunidad de luchar juntos ¿no es cierto? –

- ¿por qué no? - el joven sonrió en respuesta, la tomó de la mano e hicieron fila para entrar, no se miraron, no se soltaron, las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en sus estómagos ocupaban su atención, el mundo entero había desaparecido: no se dieron cuenta de la joven castaña que los vio a lo lejos, Ukyo, con un bebé en brazos paseaba por el lugar, miraba incrédula y al mismo tiempo feliz la escena, ella lo sabía, esos dos al final terminarían juntos pese a los contratiempos; la joven pareja tampoco se percató de la mirada de Naoko, una mujer entrada en la década de los 50, compañera de trabajo del joven de trenza, veía con satisfacción el rostro encendido de aquel muchacho, podía comprender porque huía de las mujeres que trataban de seducirlo sin éxito, siempre lo supo, el corazón de ese chico siempre tuvo dueña…

…

…

…

**_Deja correr el tiempo_**

**_Sé que puedes hacerlo_**

**_Un camino por recorrer_**

- Saotome – declaró el joven cuando la adolescente que atendía preguntó el apellido de la pareja, Akane lo miró con sorpresa, ni siquiera pudo reclamar, el chico ya la había jalado del brazo hacia dentro – yo soy Tendo – alcanzó a decir con indignación la muchacha.

- debías ser Saotome –

- ¿debía? –

- si hubieras querido – por un momento su palpitar se aceleró… esas palabras en el pasado retumbaban en su cabeza…

_- pues aunque no quieras deberás ser Saotome – dijo el chico de 19 años de forma engreída_

_- jaaa ¿debo? – preguntó desafiante la chica_

_- si… quieres… es decir… yo qui… – refirió el muchacho de manera dulce en la puerta de la casa Tendo antes de que llegara Shampoo con su bicicleta a interrumpir la tierna escena…_

- ¿sabes qué? Esto no funcionará – Akane se cruzó de brazos y se volteó para salir de la "atracción", no podía con eso, no podía con las sutiles escenas del pasado que venían a hacerle frente y decirle lo que "pudo ser", sin embargo, no fue a ningún lado, Ranma la tomó entre sus brazos - ¿por qué siempre te complicas la vida? –

- bájame Ranma –

- creo que jamás te molestó mi cercanía ¿por qué ahora sí? – dijo de forma tan seductora que Akane creyó que si él se acercaba un poco más se lanzaría hacia él sin demoras, pero se contuvo, torció la boca, giró la cabeza y orgullosa como siempre refirió –puedo andar yo sola – el chico sonrió y la dejó en el suelo, después la tomó de la mano, tal vez la vida no era irónica con él, quizás le mostraba el camino para encontrarse de nuevo, para retomar el camino ¿y si tuviera novio? No estaba casada, eso era claro, ella refirió ser una Tendo… pero ¿si estaba comprometida? ¿si salía con alguien? Se detuvo unos segundos para observar la pequeña melena azulada de la joven, ni tan corto, ni tan largo, a los hombros… - ¿lista? – pronunció apenas audible, tenía miedo, tenía pavor de que alguien más inteligente y astuto que él se hubiera hecho del corazón de la joven.

- siempre – la muchacha respondió con una gran sonrisa, esa encantadora sonrisa tan suya… tan inocente… tan seductora… tan Akane…

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_Y hoy que vuelvo desde el principio_**

**_Ya te lo puedo decir_**

**_Nos sobraron precipicios_**

**_Y el miedo a seguir_**

- bastante entretenido y cansado ¿cómo se te ocurrió armar algo así? – declaró el joven al salir de la "atracción".

- bueno, por ti –

- ¿qué dices? –

- una vez me contaste que algunos chicos llegaban al dojo, cuando te dedicabas a dar clases, y comentaste que muchas veces no podían dominar las katas básicas por no… -

- tener ni reflejos… pensé que nunca me ponías atención –

- siempre lo hice – se quedaron mirándose uno al otro, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, quien pasara podría jurar que era un par de enamorados, y lo eran, pese al tiempo, pese a las circunstancias, pese a los errores.

- si hubiéramos tenido esto en casa me habrías facilitado las cosas – comentó el joven de trenza, al escuchar casa Akane sonrió, se escuchaba como… como hace 10 años… como si el tiempo nunca hubiera hecho mella en ellos – pero tú y yo no pudimos ganarle a tu tecnología – declaró el chico – quizás después de todo lo mejor es lo de antaño –

-…-

- no quise decir que no sea bueno… es decir… creo que… - suspiró el chico – hace 10 años estaba mejor que ahora, me refería al tiempo no a tu invención –

- el pasado… yo… -

- no fue coincidencia Akane –

- ¿perdón? –

- no supe cómo regresar, no supe cómo creerte, no supe cómo hacer un puente hacia ti… esa noche yo - declaró el joven sincero, se detuvo y alzó los hombros – no importa, ya no importa –

- ¡si importa! ¡claro que importa! – declaró enojada la joven, ¿sacar a flote el pasado? Ese pasado que aún dolía y ¿ya no importaba? Ella… ella a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia… siempre supo que no había forma de ser feliz más que al lado de – Ranma si importa, a mí me importa que sepas lo que sucedió realmente – el joven enarcó una ceja y la escuchó…

…

…

…

**_Y mira adonde hemos ido_**

**_Sólo para ser _**

**_Como desconocidos_**

**_Y que nadie nos pueda ver_**

- Había perdido el tren a Nerima, así que regresé a mi habitación de la Universidad, Kaori había salido con su novio_- _Ranma no pudo evitar sentir un tono de reclamo en esas palabras y contestó inmediatamente – yo estaba en un torneo –Akane suspiró y se contuvo de decir "como siempre, como si hubiéramos sido una pareja normal".

– pero siempre lo estaba ¿cierto? – inquirió el muchacho.

- era normal, los torneos no siempre eran en Tokio… no los que tú elegías –

- no querías ir conmigo –

- porque debía estudiar, no tenía con que pagar la Universidad, debía hacerme cargo de mis gastos y necesitaba mantenerme en el programa de becas ¡debía ser más que excelente! –

- Akane ¿por quién crees que fui a ganar todo ese dinero? Había muchos tipos de torneos, yo… yo quería darte algo decente, quería ofrecerte algo… quería hacerme cargo de ti – declaró con ternura el joven, la muchacha lo vio incrédula… frases en sus neuronas se reactivaban "¿por qué debes ir hasta Osaka? Hay un torneo en Tokio" "¿extrañas tu vida nómada Ranma?" "haz lo que quieras, nunca estás aquí, yo haré lo que quiera, yo siempre estoy en este lugar" reclamos de ella hacia él en el pasado… reclamos que no venían al caso porque…

- ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Yo… -

- por la misma razón en que esa noche perdí los estribos y me marché… por imbécil –

- Ranma –

- pensé… que había sido demasiado idiota creyendo que siempre me esperarías… que nunca nadie te alejaría de mi lado y cuando yo… -

- cuando viste a Kevin semi-desnudo en mi cama pensaste lo peor… yo tampoco sabía que estaba ahí ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco sabía que Kaori engañaba a su novio con Kevin, mismo que iba a visitarla las noches en las que yo visitaba Nerima… esa noche ninguno de esos dos se habría imaginado que yo perdería el tren, regrese a la recámara y me puse a leer en la pequeña mesa de estudio, que por cierto era casi invisible, estaba al fondo, sólo se lograba ver si tenías prendida la lámpara de mesa… y yo la apagué… para recostarme cinco minutos, perdí la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera los escuché llegar, después me levanté y pensando en que Kaori no llegaría a dormir yo… bueno – se sonrojo, no podía decirlo.

- te dormiste sólo con un pequeño blusón y un short, lo recuerdo – refirió Ranma

- ¿qué? Eres un… -

- ¿pervertido? Vamos Akane… sería ilógico que no lo fuera con una mujer como tú – declaró con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo a la chica enrojecerse aún más – el caso es que… yo me dormí sobre la cama, no sentí cuando –

- el pervertido de Kevin se pasó a tu cama –

- cuando tu abriste la ventana yo estaba igual de sorprendida que tú… yo nunca… nunca hubiera sido capaz de traicionarte ¡jamás! –

- lo sé Akane… y lamento no haberte creído… es sólo… es decir… teníamos meses sin vernos, las cartas no me las respondías y-

- ¿cartas? –

- te enviaba una por semana y tú no contestabas… entonces… -

- Kaori… seguramente Kaori las interceptaba pero… ¿por qué? –

- tal vez tenía envidia de que me tuvieras como prometido - la joven sonrió – presumido –

- después con el asunto del dojo de mamá… decidí irme a estudiar leyes… en vez de escucharte -de repente Ranma sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo aventó – siempre lo guardé, esto es lo que quería darte esa noche –

- pero si es… – dijo la joven al mirar un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante, sonrió y se lo puso enseguida en su dedo anular…

…

…

…

**_Dime cómo hemos sido_**

**_Para que sin sentido_**

**_No podamos ser_**

**_Algo más que el olvido y odio reconocido_**

- Esto es una locura – declaró Ranma de la mano de Akane caminando por una gran avenida en la ciudad de Tokio, lejos del parque temático donde se habían rencontrado.

- ¿y no es lo que nos caracteriza? – refirió Akane con una gran sonrisa "nos" "nosotros" jamás creyó Ranma que volvería a escuchar algo así, se había conformado con seguir sus pasos y admirarla de lejos – Akane –

- ¿si? –

- Eres una Saotome –

- siempre debí serlo ¿no es así? –

- haremos una ceremonia, lo prometo –

- no es tan urgente –

- ¿qué? –

- déjame disfrutar usar mi anillo de compromiso –

- Akane, nos acabamos de casar… entregamos el documento hace un momento –

- lo sé, es lo que siempre quise desde hace mucho - exclamó la muchacha feliz arrojándose sin preámbulo a los brazos de su esposo – es lo que siempre quise, no quería perder más el tiempo – el joven sonrió, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder más el tiempo – Akane Saotome –

- ¿si? –

- siempre te he amado –

- Ranma – pero la muchacha no tuvo tiempo de dar más explicación, acto seguido sintió los firmes y cálidos labios de su ahora esposo sobre los suyos, no necesitaban pedir permiso, ella enseguida saboreó con su lengua los bordes de esa boca que solamente una vez había tocado conscientemente, una vez en la universidad, profundizaron el beso, se necesitaban, se deseaban, querían saciarse y al mismo tiempo renacer con cada roce de sus bocas, el aire les faltaba, la naturaleza los hizo parar por segundos para respirar pero su ímpetu los hizo volver a besarse con pasión, los brazos de él rodearon la cintura de ella, los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello de él - ¿Tendo? – escuchó la muchacha de una voz conocida.

- ¿jefe? – un señor bonachón, de barba y bigote con un traje color verde olivo la veía sonriente, era la primera vez que veía en ella ese brillo en los ojos – Srita. Tendo no desperdicia su valioso tiempo ¿no es así? – ella lo miró apenada – bueno yo –

- nada de explicaciones, la juventud, hermosa juventud debe vivirse con intensidad, si eso lo sé yo ¿y a quién le debo que mi empleada promesa sonría como niña? – preguntó al ver a Ranma.

- nada más y nada menos que a su esposo, Ranma Saotome – el muchacho se inclinó y el sr. Takenouchi tragó saliva – Akane ¿Cuándo es que te casaste? –

- eso… bueno… hoy – respondió la chica

- vaya vaya, pero que sorpresa, si que eres reservada con tu vida privada, pues no los interrumpo más, sólo venía a dar una vuelta – y antes de retirarse definitivamente le dio una palmada en los hombros a ambos chicos –felicidades ah y Akane –

- ¿si? –

- te quiero fresca en una semana ¿entendiste? –

- ¿perdón? –

- que disfruten su luna de miel muchachos – y se retiró, Ranma la vio de forma pícara y espetó – Sra. Saotome creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a su jefe –

- Ranmaaaaa –

- Eres mi esposa – la tomó entre sus brazos y dando saltos llegó a la vieja residencia Tendo – creo que me gustará este lugar –

- Ranma… –

- ¿si? –

- yo también… siempre te he amado – no podía creerlo, de verdad no podía creerlo… nunca imaginó que terminaría su día convirtiéndose en el esposo de la mujer con la que soñaba día con día, abrazarla, besarla… estar con ella hoy, mañana… él sonrió y la besó, la besó como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera la última, como siempre había añorado, como nunca dejaría de hacerlo…

…

…

…

**_Y un camino sin recorrer_**

**_Un camino sin recorrer_**

Entraron a la casa de un brinco y Akane lo recordó ¡ne-chan! – Espera Ranma – le dijo al hombre que la tenía entre brazos al ver su intención de subir a su recámara – Akane, siempre he querido estar contigo –

- y yo contigo pero –

- no tengas miedo –

- no es eso es que –

- ¿qué pasa? –

- ¡miauuuuu! –

- un… gato… está… ahí Akane – dijo de la manera más serena posible Ranma, Akane no sabía si atacarse de risa o de ternura, se bajó, cargó al pequeño gatito y lo llevó al dojo – perdóname ne-chan, deberás quedarte aquí un rato – cuando regresó no encontró a su esposo a la vista - ¿Ranma? –

- ¿de verdad Akane? ¿un gato? – le escuchó decir, estaba sentado en las escaleras, aún no superaba su fobia pero al menos no corría como loco, al menos trataba de controlar su miedo innato a los felinos, la muchacha se echó a reir y se sentó junto a él – oh vamos, tal vez te acostumbres –

- ni lo sueñes – la mujer se levantó y subió las escaleras – puedes quedarte ahí entonces o – el joven sonrió, se paró y preguntó - ¿o qué? – la muchacha corrió las escaleras y él le dio alcance, la tomó en sus brazos y la aprisionó contra la pared – pediré la semana de vacaciones – soltó el joven de trenza sin más y ella sonrió – perfecto, podremos irnos de luna de miel –

- aunque preferiría comenzar el día de hoy – y esperar respuesta el chico comenzó a besarla con imperante necesidad, ella correspondió con gusto… así empezaría el matrimonio Saotome, la familia Saotome, cómo debió haber sido desde siempre, cómo nunca dejaría de serlo…

* * *

Uff para ser one-shot estuvo algo largo, si ya sé, un poco trillado el tema pero realmente fue algo que se instaló en mi mente, siempre he creído que Ranma y Akane tienen de a dos, o ceden o no, si ceden bueno, lo hacen con lentitud, si no lo hacen entonces se separan pero terminan juntos de alguna forma, lo siento, soy odiosamente fan de los finales felices a menos que de verdad no haya otra alternativa…

Ojalá les haya gustado, me gustaría recibir sus comentarios al respecto n_n bonito día.


End file.
